1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article that is useful for cleansing or treating various surfaces. More particularly, this invention is related to an article containing a top layer, a bottom layer, and at least one cell therebetween, the latter of which contains an active material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many scrubbing or scouring implements or articles are designed for cleaning or treating surfaces such as skin, wood, glass, plastics, and metal. As used herein, by xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is meant applying a material such as a medicine, skin care product, wax, polish, and the like to a desired location. Generally, the scrubbing implements are made from materials such as sponges, woven fabrics, or nonwoven fabrics. These scrubbing implements may be supplied either with the accompanying cleaning or treating solution in a system, or alternatively may be supplied as a stand-alone item. When using such implements, a consumer disadvantageously is required to perform a three-step process: first the cleaning or treating solution is measured; second, the cleaning or treating solution is dispensed onto a scrubbing implement; and third, the scrubbing implement is then used with the cleaning or treating solution to clean or treat a surface. Not only is this process often messy, but it is also inconvenient to the user.
Several attempts have been made to make to reduce the inconveniences incurred with cleaning or treating processes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,858 discloses an absorbent pad material that is pre-loaded with a liquid cleaning substance, then stored in a water proof wrapper. When desired, the absorbent pad is removed from the wrapper and then used for cleaning purposes. One disadvantage to this design is that the liquid cleaner is pre-loaded on the absorbent pad; therefore, the amount of liquid cleaner utilized can not be adjusted by the user. In addition, consumers are unable to easily rinse the cleansing product from the absorbent pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,567 discloses a disposable combination package and soft absorbent pad applicator. Within the applicator is a rupturable cell, which houses a liquid. Upon rupturing the cell, the liquid is released for use into the absorbent pad. Disadvantageously, the absorbent pad tends to absorb the cleaning or treating solution, and therefore precludes a thorough cleaning of the pad after use. In addition, the absorbent pad may also promote microbial growth because it tends to stay wet for a considerable period of time. Further, the design provides only one cell for housing a cleaning or treating solution, and thus has limited reusability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,703 discloses a perforated article having a top substrate and a bottom substrate wherein each substrate is comprised of a paper or nonwoven having an inner liquid impermeable thermoplastic material laminated thereto. Between the substrates is an active material that is arranged into compartments via sealing the article. The size of the perforations is dependent upon the type of active material contained therein. Due to the use of paper and nonwoven exteriors, these articles disadvantageously tend to retain moisture, which promotes microbial growth. Furthermore, such exteriors do not contribute to improved foaming characteristics when foamable surfactants are selected as the active material.
It would be desirable to have a re-usable cleaning product that can be used with a variety of cleaning or treating solutions, is easily cleaned after use, and dries quickly. Moreover, when foamable surfactants are used therein, it would be further desirable to have a product having superior foaming capabilities.
In accordance with this invention, there is an article comprising:
a first exterior layer;
a second exterior layer;
and a cell layer having at least one cell containing an active material, wherein at least one of the exterior layers is an apertured film and the cell layer is disposed between the first exterior layer and the second exterior layer.
The articles of this invention are not only reusable, but also easily cleaned and dried after use. Moreover, the articles are not only versatile in view of the fact that they may be incorporated with a variety of cleaning or treating solutions, but, when used with foamable surfactants, are also capable of producing superior foam.